I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recording devices and, more particularly, to a recording device adapted for connection with a fluid flow meter and which produces a visible record of the flow rate through the flow meter over a period of time.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Several types of fluid flow meter, such as a vane fluid flow meter, include a rotatable shaft of the rotational position of which is indicative of the flow rate through the flow meter. Conventionally, this shaft is directly connected to an indicator needle which swings across a scale in unison with the rotation of the flow meter rotatable member. The scale includes suitable indicia which correlates the rotation position of the flow meter rotatable member, and hence the position of the indicator needle, with the flow rate through the flow meter so that the fluid flow rate through the flow meter can be visually determined exteriorly of the flow meter.
These previously known flow meters, however, have not included means for recording the flow rate through the flow meter over a prolonged period of time. Thus, transient fluctuations and long term variations of the fluid flow rate through the flow meter will be missed entirely unless the fluid flow meter is viewed continually. Continual viewing of the fluid flow meter, however, is an impractical and expensive solution for detecting transient fluctuations or long term variations in the fluid flow rate through the flow meter.
There have, however, been a number of previously known recording devices for recording the fluid flow rate through a flow meter. These previously known devices, however, are not only expensive in construction but also delicate in operation and thus unsuitable for industrial purposes.